Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) Chapter 7
by Poopedoo
Summary: Did Anna find her Prince charming on her sister Weeding day ?


Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) | Chapter 7

*Please noted that all the stories is a continuation story from chapter one to the newest chapter

**Harris is a new character that I made as Elsa boyfriend

***Lia is also a new character but she is unknown just imagining her as someone you love but one thing is true she is pretty

dialog - 'abc'

on mind - "abc"

**CHAPTER 7**

**Wedding day**

Elsa and Anna have breakfast , Anna can't stop joking with her sister , she hoped her joked could reduce Elsa nervous . Elsa gets prepared by the personal makeover , they start with her hair , make up , dress and everything else . Anna couldn't stand even an inch from Elsa until she had to pass her sister to Harris . Outside of the castle are so crowded with a colorful decoration over the town . with the citizens and the royal guest that arrived at the castle to celebrate the Elsa's wedding day .

**INT. CHURCH**  
Harris stands at the alter waiting for his Queen . Anna and Elsa enter the church . Elsa looks so gorgeous in her white beautiful wedding dress stand on the Isle . Harris feels nervous when he saw Elsa at Isle . Wedding music fills the church . The crowd stands . Elsa takes a deep breath , Anna walks her to the alter . Elsa grasps Anna arms tightly , Anna tries to calm her sister by stroking Elsa's arms gently . she smile looking at her sister who lowered her head down , smiling as she couldn't believe this is happening (nervous and shy) . Anna fights with tears , sad but happy . Their approach to Harris at the alter . 'take care of my sister' Anna said to Harris slowly . She moves her hands off of Elsa grasped , pass her sister to Harris . Anna goes to the pews . The officiant reads the words followed by Elsa and Harris . the bride and groom place wedding rings on each other's fingers . 'Now I pronounce you as husband and wife , you may kiss' the officially declares that the couple is now married . Harris and Elsa kissing (their first kiss) . they are sealing their wedding vow with a kiss . Tears streaming down on Anna's cheek when Elsa and Harris is officially becoming husband and wife . joy radiating on the newly married couple faces at the altar facing the crowd . Elsa smiles look at Anna , Anna swipes her tears...smiles back to Elsa with her lovely look . The bride and groom walked on the isle , the crowd throws the flowers . then they signed the wedding certificate as a keepsake of the special day . the newly married couple exits the ceremony space , followed by the bridal party , and the royal guests to greet and show them the new king of Arendelle to the citizens , they went to the castle courtyard with a very beautiful horse ride . Anna watched her sister from a distance . She walked alone in the great hall . She meet and greet with the other royal . almost all of them asking the same question to her , they ask when is her turn to get married , that question almost makes her vomit but she acts cool answer the question short but safe 'soon or sooner maybe' . during the ceremony she dances with five different princes but not at the same times and she gets to know with those princes , try to make her comfortable with one of the five princes but she's failed . She takes a glass of wine , sit alone thinking about what was happening earlier . she throwback on that bad moment . when she was dancing happily with the first prince she incidentally hit a Princes who was dancing near her in the stomach by mistake with her elbow 'ouch!' the princes look at Anna madly . 'Ooops I.. I'm sorry.. my bad...I didn't...' (voice down) when the princes ignore her and walks away disappear in the crowds . Anna feels bad and embarrassing . but then she continues dancing with the prince 'wow that's rude.. but it's okay that was my fault...do you know her?' Anna asked the prince . 'of course everyone in this hall knows her except you . she's Princess Lia' . 'Lia (slow voice) why everyone should know her?' she curious . 'because she's the most beautiful Princes among the other Princess' . Anna nodded 'then why you don't go get her' Anna straight to the point . 'not that easy' (laughing) 'well of course no one will get with her , she looks temper...I don't know maybe stubborn...naah just forget it' (assuming) . She wakes from her daydream 'what a worst day' (frustrated) she finish a glass of wine and getting bored in the great hall . she walks out from the crowds , walking alone in the rose garden . 'Princess Anna' she turns to the voice . Anna shocked 'hey hai...I ah.. I'm so sorry about what was...' Lia cut Anna words 'no need to apologize its okay..' Anna frowns 'then how about your stomach is it hurt?' (caring) 'its fine...nice to meet you by the way' (smirk) 'nice to meet you too Lia , oh yeah thanks for forgiving me' Anna smile courtesy . 'so what are you doing here? why you haven't joined the party?' Lia started the conversation 'I...uh.. I'm getting bored inside and that's why I'm here . how about you?' (smiling) 'I see . I'm here to take some fresh air and smells...' Anna raise one eyebrow 'smells?' . Lia continued 'I mean rosie smells.. here' (awkward) . Anna nodded . 'so where's your boyfriend ?' Anna remembers the man who was dancing with her . 'no he's not my boyfriend he is my friend' (laughing) Lia continued 'so where's is your 5 boyfriends?' (grin) 'who...what? you watched me?' (confused) 'no I don't but it's very obvious to see you on the dance floor . what are you a playgirl ?' (wondering) 'Haha of course not , I'm looking for my Prince charming perhaps but I couldn't(give up) how about you , are you single ?' . 'Yes I'm single , 'Prince charming' (hand gesture highlight the words) they don't exist , ha-ah I don't know . I'm not into man , referring to my past experiences all he know is...give a shit' (feel mad when she flashback to the past) Anna and Lia walks in the garden , chatting about their life and others . Lia love when Anna do the ridiculous because that's funny for her . they feel so close get to know each other . "just like what they said she is beautiful" (Anna talk inside) . Anna feels very lucky to know her , she feels comfortable with her . 'so Lia what kind of flowers you like?' . 'a rose' (honest) . 'okay I have a question (trick) if I pick one red rose and I throw it at the bunch of the other roses , then how I'm gonna find the one I throw?' (questioning) 'you should find it then why I need to answer? (small laugh) . I don't know...but I'm sure if you really love the one you hold , you'll know every inch of it , so you can find it by the sense of smells maybe' (confident) . 'wow...what a great answer' Anna really impressed with Lia . their eyes meet . Anna feels something on Lia "maybe she is the one I looking for?" . Anna takes Lia hands and walks into the great hall . Lia feels the same thing as Anna . she really happy gets to know with Anna . "she's so funny...and cute" Lia talks inside . Anna looking for her sister in a crowd . 'Elsa..' Elsa turns to Anna . 'Anna where've you been?' (worry) 'walking at the garden' Elsa look at Lia . Anna continued 'oh yeah , this is Princes Lia' (smirk) Anna introduce Lia to Elsa . 'Hey...nice to meet you' Elsa greet Lia courtesy . 'congratulation queen Elsa and King Harris' (smiling happy) 'thank you' Harris and Elsa feel blessed . 'it's a dancing time!' Anna pulls Lia hands bring her to the dancing floor . 'Anna , I don't dance' (shamed) 'follow me' Anna takes Lia hands and swing it step by step . Anna teaches her how to dance . '4 steps only ? you get it? Anna held Lia hand tight lead her in romantic dances , she places her hand on Lia waist . 'yes I get it , I get it! Hahaha' Anna and Lia dancing together happily . Elsa peeks through the crowd looking at Anna and Lia . Elsa feels better , at least she is not alone with her new friend . Elsa didn't expect anything with both of them . 'Lia lets eat' Anna ask Lia to eat . 'Oh sure' . Anna takes a bottle of wine and chocolate while Lia take some food then they eat on the balcony . no crowd . 'so Lia you came here alone?' Anna drinks the wine . 'yes alone , my mum and my dad can't come . so I need to volunteer for my kingdom' (smiled) 'I see...you don't have any sisters or brothers?' 'Yes I've one brother he's 5years older than me...we're really close before . no secret between us but now we're not after he got married' Lia lowered her head 'that's sad...you really not close with him after he got married?' (worry it will be happening on her) she drink the wine 'yeah but it's okay as long we stay in the same place so then we still can meet and talk silly but it's different it doesn't seem like before' (muffled) Anna drink half bottle of wine , head down , smile drops . 'Anna why?' (worry) 'I'm scared if that will be happening to me and my sister I'll be alone then' (sadly) she almost finish one bottle of wine . Lia look at her worried 'ermmm...we don't know how it will be , maybe your sister is different compared to my brother , so chill...if you feel bored you can come and meet me at my place' (convince) . 'Ha-ha okay n-no pro-blem... I'll come...like a superman... fiuhhhh (make fast sound) fly high and fast' Anna laugh . she finishes a bottle of wine , chugging the empty wine bottle 'oh , its finish' she throws the bottle down from the balcony . Anna walks out from the balcony into the castle to take another wine bottle . she walks slow , stagger and falls . Lia rushes to Anna's sides 'Anna I think you drink too much wine...' (worried) 'don't worry I'm fine (wave her hand) my sister... hell yeah!' (drunk) again Anna about to fall but Lia could catch her before she almost fall , she helps her stands . 'OMG , what I'm gonna do?' (thinking) . 'Elsa...!' (realizing) 'but I'm not going to leave her here' . Lia decides to bring Anna with her she sets her down at the hallway near the great hall . Lia rushed entering the great hall looking for Elsa . 'Elsa...' (panic) 'Lia.. why?' Elsa worry look at Lia panic faces . 'Anna...she drunk and falling' . 'what?! where she is?' (shocked) 'follow me' . Elsa leaves Harris . Exits the great hall rushing to Anna . 'ANNA.. what's wrong with you?' (angry but worry) Elsa and Lia carry her to Anna's bedroom . Elsa laid her sister down on the bed , pull the blanket on Anna , stroking Anna's head look at the redhead with concern "since when you drink a wine Anna?" Elsa kiss an Anna's forehead . 'Lia can you look after her ? I need to go back at the party because the party is about to end so I need you to take care of her for a while...' . 'sure...' . Lia nodded . 'thanks Lia' Elsa exits the room . Lia sits beside Anna , leaned on the bed head look at Anna . "that's why she loves her sister so much , Elsa is so caring . don't worry Anna I'm here with you" 'ahhhh' (yawning) Lia is sleepy . The party ended . Harris and Elsa walk to Anna's bedroom . Lia was asleep . Elsa look at both of them sleep soundly . 'Let them sleep , it's dangerous for Lia to back at her place at this time' Harris tells Elsa . 'you're right' . Harris and Elsa exit walks into their room . They take a bath and changed clothes . both lay on the bed not facing each other (awkward) Harris turns to Elsa , pull her in his arms . He kisses Elsa's nape gently . 'Harris...I'm sleepy' Elsa explained to him softly . 'I'm sorry' (understand) . He stopped . Harris wraps his arms around Elsa .

Lia wakes from sleep . saw Anna beside her still sleep . "I fell asleep yesterday" . 'Anna...' Lia shook Anna , try to wake her up . Anna opens her eyes , saw Lia . 'Lia what are you doing here?' (blank) Anna sits 'Anna you drunk , so me and Elsa brings you here . Elsa asked me to Look for you but then I fell asleep' (explained) 'I'm drunk? Anna shakes her head (couldn't believe) Lia nodded 'Anna I need to back at my place , can I borrow your clothes?' (rushing) Anna faster pull out her clothes . She smile look at Lia "she looks cute when she get rushed" Lia go take a bath . She comes out from the bathroom wearing Anna blouse . She looks sweet . Anna look at her stunning but under control . 'Anna thank you so much for borrow me your clothes , I'll return it later' . 'no its okay I don't mind , its suite on you I like it' Anna meets Lia eyes . Lia raise one eyebrow pretends that's weird . Anna cover . 'why rush ? you need for breakfast' . 'no it's okay , I'll breakfast at home . my mum and my dad must be worried about me' before her exit the room her wave her hand to Anna 'goodbye Anna' . Anna smiles and wave back to her . 'she's my friend now' (happy) a picture of Lia playing on her mind . she falls in love with Lia . 'but she's a straight girl , how can I..?' Anna worries what will happen if Lia know her feelings .

Anna walks down to the dinning room for breakfast , she saw Elsa and Harris was they have breakfast . 'morning Anna' Elsa greets Anna . 'morning... wow guys...' Anna give a very big smile , amazed with both of them wearing her late parents royal clothes as their daily clothes . Harris and Elsa smile look each other . 'where's Lia?' Harris ask Anna . 'she already back to her place in the early morning , she scared if her mum and dad is worried about her' . Harris and Elsa nodded . When Anna talked with Elsa she will move her eyes on Elsa's neck , try to find any signs if they was having sex on their first night . but Elsa collar close half of her neck so she couldn't see it . As a wife , Elsa will always be there for her husband , follow wherever Harris is going . Anna stays alone in her room . singing , rolls on the bed , do something ridiculous . The most common thing she did is thinking about her sister . she was always questioning herself either her sister already do (sex) it or not . She couldn't imagine because she still has a feeling on her sister . 'stop thinking about that Anna ,it's none of your business . they're married . move on...move on.. move on...' Anna talks to herself . Lia is the one and only hope she could erase her feelings for Elsa . 'Anna...' Elsa enters Anna's room . 'ELSA' shocking . 'what are you doing?' Elsa saw her panic faces . 'nothing , I'm doing nothing . paused . she continued 'where's Harris?' (keep cool) . 'he is sleeping , so I came here to check what is my princess was doing' Elsa smile to Anna . Anna don't really care what Elsa was said because she knew , Elsa said that for her good . Because Anna's so stubborn to know her sister already do 'that' with Harris or not , she was asking a stupid question incidentally . 'so how was your first night? . she stopped . Elsa looks at Anna (frowns) . 'wait what?!' (Anna realizes) . long pause . Elsa seems to think deeply about the question . Elsa shakes her head . 'no we didn't , I...I'm not ready for that' Elsa smile awkwardly to Anna . Anna feel bad about that but she's happy when she knows . "It's because of you Anna" Elsa talk inside . enough after she gets married she makes Anna feel lonely and with that she hopes Anna wouldn't hate her . she tries her best to put herself in Anna shoes , imagine what it is like to be in her younger sister position .

Since Anna feels alone she decides to go in Lia's place to meet her . Anna feels alive when she meets Lia , Lia's like the one who can brighten up her days . then they both make a promise to meet at their place 4 days a week , this week Anna will meet Lia at Lia's place next week its Lia turn to meet Anna at Arendelle . they are really close and know each other well . Elsa starts to notice that Anna often goes out without telling her where she's going and Lia always sleepover at the castle . now she starts to curious about two of the princesses . "are they together?" (touched) 'think positive Elsa' she tries to not assume any negatively about Anna and Lia .

to be continued in Chapter 8


End file.
